


Jealousy

by 1jet2unknown



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Childishness, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Pets, Romantic Friendship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1jet2unknown/pseuds/1jet2unknown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kangin can't handle how Eeteuk seems to forget about him because of >him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

They had always been the closest amongst all of their friends. No one ever had a chance to come in between them. That’s why Kangin had never felt the urge to actually speak about his feelings to Eeteuk. He always had thought that even without saying something embarrassing like “I love you” he would stay number one to the leader. Even without saying it they would spent their free time together, hang out at each other’s places and even sometimes feel each other up when they had drank enough alcohol to use it as an excuse.   
Yes, he had never felt the urge to confirm Eeteuk’s feeling and the fact that they were, well,  something more than just normal friends… but then _he_ showed up.

It was Eeteuks birthday and Kangin had gotten a special birthday cake and the DVD Eeteuk had wanted to watch since a few month already. He also had bought some booze, telling himself that it wasn’t just to get Eeteuk drunk and hence maybe some sexual action… .  
When he rang the bell it took some time until the door was opened and just as Kangin started to sing a birthday song he noticed that the person in front of him wasn’t Eeteuk but Heechul who grinned at him for a second and then hurried back in. Kangin shrugged his shoulder and went inside, closing the door behind him and taking off his shoes. “What kind of welcome is that?” he murmured loudly and glanced through the corridor trying to find out why no one showed up to actually greet him.  
“Hello?” he walked up to the living room with long steps and stopped in the doorway when he saw Eeteuk sitting on the couch with one of the most angelic smiles on his face. Kangin beamed up and was about to hurry up to his friend and hug him as he noticed _him_. Eeteuk didn’t even look at Kangin who stood there crestfallen but only had eyes for the unknown face next to him. When Kangin slowly stepped closer sitting on the floor, sulking as he put the box with the case ruggedly on the free space in front of him. “Oh, Kangin!” Eeteuk finally noticed him. “Let me introduce you, this is Min Ki!”  
Kangin stared at _him_ unfriendly and answered with a mere grunt. It wasn’t that Kangin thought _he_ was dislikable… but the fact that Eeteuk hadn’t even noticed him plus this arrogant glow in _his_ eyes were something Kangin wasn’t good at handling. But well… it was Eeteuks birthday so Kangin decided to let the cold greeting go and opened the cake box, revealing the expensive cake that had only taken slow damage from Kangins unnoticed outburst of anger.  
The birthday party was nice, everyone having fun but Kangin still felt kinda hurt because normally he was the one on the couch next to Eeteuk, getting fed with yummy cake and returning the favor with some hugs and leaning-service… . But Eeteuk didn’t seem to even care that he was sitting so far from him, but instead provided _him_ with skin ship, even gave him a little kiss! Frustrated Kangin served himself another huge piece of cake, ignoring Heechuls fierce comment about his weight and Donghaes and Eunhyuks snickering. He barely even listened to the other’s conversation but then Eeteuks comment made him choke on the cream: “Min Ki’s gonna stay for the time being!”   
Everyone seemed to excited and happy to even notice how Kangin almost died choking on the sweet cake. He coughed hard, trying to get rid of the crumbs in his throat while he stared at his friends unbelievingly. “He’s gonna stay?” he was able to choke out. Eeteuk smiled happily and nodded, leaning closer to Min Ki. “Where?” “In my room of course!” Kangin almost forgot to breath. Eeteuk would let him sleep over ‘for the time being’? Then… what about Kangin?

Almost two weeks passed and Min Ki really stayed over in Eeteuks room, taking up all the time that was normally reserved for Kangin. And hell it drove him mad! Whenever he went over to the other’s dorm Eeteuk would be sitting on the couch or lying on his bed reading or … doing whatever – but _he_ was always around, snuggling up, getting all the skin ship that was normally Kangins! And the leader wouldn’t even look at him as soon as Min Ki called for him… They hadn’t even had a decent conversation for days. Kangin didn’t really know what to do anymore… so he barely visited anymore, resorted to calling friends over to distract himself or simply drink on his own.  
On one of those nights where Kangin had put a bag full of soju next to him and turned on the TV Heechul suddenly stood in front of his apartment and sneered at the smell of alcohol Kangin gave off. “Hell you’re really pathetic, you know?” he rolled his eyes and threw Kangin’s shoes at him. “You’re such a kid to get jealous over Min Ki!” Kangin turned red – with anger, of course! Not that he was embarrassed – and threw one of his shoes back at the red hair. “The hell I’m jealous! As if! Why should I? Me and jealous… don’t make me laugh!” Heechul grinned even wider and Kangin thought that maybe he was really too simple sometimes for landing in Heechuls trap all the time. “Well if you’re not, get dressed and join us. We’re having a party at the dorm and you’re missed!” Kangins eyes lit up for a second and he then glanced at Heechul warily while putting on his shoes and getting a beanie to hide his unstyled, messy hair. “And who would that be that misses me?” he asked with a grumpy voice, trying to hide his nervousness. “Well… ME of course~!” Kangin almost fell over, once again noticing how Heechul was able to see right through him and his fears all the time. “Oh shut up!” he roared and got his keys, making his way through the door while Heechul couldn’t stop laughing.  
“Oh come on… all of us wanted you over and maybe it’s time for you to show Min Ki who’s the most important to our leader?” He grinned and Kangin knew that he was just leading him on to have his own share of fun but he didn’t care. Eventho’ Heechul just wanted to make him look stupid and laugh at him he wasn’t totally off… he had to do something about _him_. Now.

 

The two of them entered the dorm and shook off their shoes in the entrance. Heechul walked up to the living room and announced his successful abduction of Kangin who grumpily lurked behind him, a plastic bag with booze and snacks dangling from his right hand. “Yo.” He greeted the others halfheartedly and his eyes immediately caught Min Ki sitting next to Eeteuk, his lips turning into angry small lines. “Ssht!” Shiwon hushed smilingly and pointed Heechul to sit down between him and Hankyung. Kangin looked around and noticed how there was seemingly no space for him to sit down. If he had been sober he might have just sat down into a corner of the room, sulking and continuing drinking. But he wasn’t sober anymore and so he stomped through the crowd of people sitting on the floor in front of the couch and squeezed himself in between _him_ and Eeteuk.   
“Kangin…! You’re hurting Min Ki can’t you see?” Eeteuk sighed and leaned over to take a look at _him_. “Oh really?!” Kangin grinded his teeth his eyes holding a cynical glow. “I’m _soo_ sorry! I mean… _I_ used to sit here so I simply _forgot_ that now that’s _his_ place!” He threw the plastic bag at the floor and got up, stomping away to get back to his apartment. He might be alone there but at least he didn’t have to watch Eeteuk being all lovey-dovey with _him_. And hell, everything was better than having to watch that!  
Just as he was about to open the door Eeteuk came stumbling through the hallway. “Kanginnie… wait!” The younger one didn’t actually want to listen to Eeteuk but something still made him stop with the doorknob in his hand. “You just arrived.. why go home already?” Kangin snorted and looked at the leader angrily. “Well.. it doesn’t seem like anyone cares, right? So just go back and have fun.” He turned the knob and opened the door. But just as he was about to step out he felt thin arms slinging around his torso and a warm body press against his back. “Stay~! Please?”   
No matter how angry he was, Kangin just couldn’t leave when Eeteuk whispered into his ear like that, so he turned his head a little as to be able to see Eeteuks smiling face. “And why should I? You only care about Min Ki these days, don’t ya?” For a second the older one froze, then he hid his face in the curve of Kangins neck and chuckled. “Don’t tell me you’re jealous?? Of… him?” He couldn’t hold it anymore and his high pitched laughter sounded through the hallway. Kangins cheeks turned rosy and he watched the dirty tips of his shoes. “Like hell I’m jealous.” he stated in a sulking mumble which made Eeteuk laugh even more. “Oh Kangin…” he smiled and turned the bulky guy in his arms. “You know you’re the number one Korean guy, right?” The younger one looked at the beaming smile and the sparkling eyes in front of him and he had to admit that he couldn’t really stay angry anymore. “Of course I am.” He muttered. “But seems like you forgot about that…”  
Eeteuk pinched Kangins cheeks and grinned. “I’m sorry, Kanginnie~. But … you know it’s a cat you’re jealous of?” he grinned again while Kangin hit his shoulder softly. “I tell you I’m NOT jealous. How many times do I have to repeat myself?” he groaned and leaned his head against Eeteuks shoulder. “I… just want you to notice me a little more again…” Eeteuk laughed softly and patted his back. “Then how about I bring Min Ki to my room and we enjoy the DVD together while having a good drink, hm?” Kangin smiled and lifted his head again smiling happily. He took Eeteuks hand and quickly pulled him along the corridor in direction of the living room, just in case the older one might change his mind. Eeteuk chuckled and took a few quick steps as to catch up with Kangin, pulled on his arm so the younger one came to a quick stop and gave him a warm hug. “Since I didn’t say it up till now: Thanks for the DVD!” Kangin grinned, being simple enough to forget all about his grieve of the last days.  
Later that night everyone else had gone to bed already, only Kangin and Eeteuk left in the living room with the TV screen changing colors while pictures hastily changed on the screen. They hadn’t said a word to each other since Shiwon and Heechul had left the room a few minutes before. They just sat on the couch, their bodies slightly leaning against each other while they silently stared at the vivid screen. Kangin smiled contentedly while his fingers slowly stroked over the side of Eeteuks arm. “Thanks for coming over today…” the older one turned his head and looked at the other one with a gentle smile. Kangin returned the smile and then leaned forward, placing a small kiss on Eeteuks lips. “Are you drunk?” Eeteuk asked with insecurity ringing in his voice, but he neither backed away nor showed any indication of disgust. Kangin knew this game. And he knew what he had to answer to get things rolling. “Of course I am. You, too, right?”  
It always had been like this… neither of them having to get concrete about what exactly they were to each other, neither of them having to take the blame afterwards. It enabled them to continue their friendship just the way it always had been. And today, too, the words worked, Eeteuk nodded and it didn’t take long for them to stumble through the corridor, hands roaming over the other ones body while their tongues fought for dominance. Kangin bumblingly opened the door to the leaders room and pushed the smaller one inside, making him stumble until both of them landed on the bed. Kangin was already stripping Eeteuk, kissing each part of his freshly revealed light skin hastily, when he suddenly noticed a pair of eyes staring at him through the darkness. Min ki wasn’t laying too far from them on the pillow and watched them soundlessly. Eeteuk, too, had noticed the smaller one and felt embarrassed, trying to push the other one away.  
Kangin simply watched the one that had received all of Eeteuks attention those last days without adverting his eyes once until a smile formed on his lips. “Don’t come up with anything stupid!” Eeteuk warned him, but the younger one didn’t seem to care. Min ki might have received all the loving from his Teukie, but he wasn’t able to return the favor fully. Showering Eeteuk in love and pleasure was something Kangin had a monopole on – at least he felt like it. And even though Eeteuks cheeks were flushed and he struggled beneath him Kangin was sure to show the stupid cat what he was missing!  
“Kangin, you stupid idiot, stop it… not when he’s watching!” Eeteuk whispered, trying hard to not be loud enough to wake the other members up. “You don’t like being watched?” the younger one asked teasingly as his hands slit into Eeteuks pants, making contact with his throbbing member. Feeling how Teukie clearly responded to him, Kangin smirked. “Don’t tell me it turns you on even more?” Without waiting for the other ones answer he made a quick move and Eeteuk suddenly found himself positioned in front of him, having to look at Min ki’s staring eyes while Kangin pressed against him from behind. The younger one slowly rubbed his erection against the leaders ass while fondling his front, his upper arms keeping Eeteuk from getting away. “Just let him watch. I’m sure he’s enjoying it, too…” he whispered in Eeteuks ear, knowing his low and blowing voice was making him weak in the knees. And even though the smaller one was struggling at the beginning, he soon couldn’t help but give in to the pleasure Kangin was giving him. And not too soon later he totally blocked Min ki’s staring gaze from his memory, his by now sweaty body clinging onto Kangins while both of their bodies moved hastily against each other, held back groans accompanying the dull creaking of the bed.  
When Eeteuk finally had caught his breath again and Kangin slung his strong arms around him, pulling the sheets over their wet and naked bodies, the older ones eyes caught a climpse at the small bundle of fur next to his pillow and he sighed. “I guess I won’t be able to look into his eyes again…” he muttered and gave Kangin a little nudge. The taller one just grinned contentedly and pressed a kiss on Eeteuks neck. “Come on… I can tell you totally enjoy jealous!sex!” Eeteuk laughed and turned in Kangins arms. “So you finally admit that you were jealous?” Kangin pouted for a second, realizing how he had blurted out some dangerous information, but when he saw Eeteuks smile he felt like maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea to finally be frank about their feelings. So he nodded with a shy smile on his lips, his thumb gently caressing Eeteuks chin as he searched for some kind of sign in the other ones eyes. “Is… is it ok to feel jealous?” he asked with a weirdly hoarse and low voice after not being able to read Eeteuks eyes at all. He felt  his heart beat increase while he waited for an answer and as the older one finally nodded with an equally shy smile on his face he felt like his heart was finally exploding.


End file.
